


My Alpha

by Precious_connor_grumpy_hank



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Comforts Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mentioned Vernon Boyd, Werewolves, Witches, archery stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_connor_grumpy_hank/pseuds/Precious_connor_grumpy_hank
Summary: When they finished drying and putting the mugs away they both made it over to the couch leaving a good enough space between the two of them. Derek grabbed the remote and put on something that Stiles would be entertained with. It didn’t last long; Derek could smell the anxiety that replaced the warm happy feeling coming off of Stiles.





	My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i've been MIA for a bit classes started back up again T-T anyways heres a oneshot i did today! sorry if there is any mistakes when i get writing i cant stop until i actually finish the fic and that sometimes last till midnight. Anyways hope y'all enjoy!

It’s been a while since the pack has had any trouble with werewolves, witches and any other supernatural creatures, but that all changed when a new pack showed up in Beacon hills. Everyone went their separate ways but not literally, Scott ended up at Stanford following his dream to become a veterinarian while Stiles opened up his own bookshop along with a secret herbs store in the back. Scott graduated at the head of his class, his pack very proud of him. Allison went on to teach Archery at one of the public high schools as a general education class. Scott and her ended up getting married a year later. Twins on the way a couple years after they tied the knot.The rest of them like Erica and Boyd ended up staying with Derek until the two got married and had their own house. And here they all are, in the newly improved Hale house gathered together inside like old times around the living room. 

 

Erica took her spot on the couch, the swell of her stomach in clear view that she was due any day now. Boyd sat next to her, his arm around the back of the couch gently brushing his fingers along the back of her neck, his other hand laid protectively over her swollen stomach as Derek continued on about their recent situation. Scott took his seat next to Allison on the floor, her father watching over the six-month-old twins. He stopped hunting when he found out that he was going to be a grandfather. Stiles stood in the back behind Erica and Boyd on the couch, he had his arms crossed over his chest and tried paying attention to what Derek was saying. He found that kind of hard when he was imagining how Derek’s stubble would feel against his skin and mentally yelled at himself for thinking those thoughts during a pack meeting.

 

Finally up front on each side of Derek was his two sisters, Cora to his left who was rolling her eyes at almost everything Derek said. Laura to his right, she kept looking at her nails every five minutes and nodded here and there along with Derek. The whole pack was here, well except for Isaac, Jackson and Lydia. Isaac and Jackson both decided to finish off their schooling in London while Lydia was still working on getting her Doctrine as a Doctor in Massachusetts. They were missed but there was nothing the pack could do to bring them back.

 

Once Derek finished what he had to say, the pack dispersed in pairs to go train for the upcoming fight. Allison and Stiles grabbed their bows and arrows as they head back outside and into the woods to practice. The rest of the pack since being werewolves practiced on hand-to-hand combat. Allison watched Stiles face go from pale to beet red as she followed his line of sight and smirked. Derek was training with Scott, shirtless, sweating and out of breath, looking like a model out of a fitness magazine. No wonder Stiles had problems being around Derek. Allison bumped shoulders with Stiles and when he gave her his attention she smiled wide. 

 

“ Why don’t you go over there and say hi!” Stiles looked at her like she was crazy, bat shit crazy and dropped his jaw in shock.

 

“ Are you nuts?!” Stiles yelled, every single person’s eyes landed on him, even Derek’s at the sound of his voice and the fast beating of his heart. Allison tried hiding her laugh as Stiles grabbed her sleeve and dragged her deep into the woods where they couldn’t be heard.

 

“ You clearly like him, Stiles. I can’t be the only one to notice that.” Allison stated as she grabbed an arrow and lined it up with the bow. Stiles did the same only narrowing his eyes at her.

 

“ It’s not gonna happen, Allison.” Stiles pulled back on the bow and arrow and let go as it went sailing through the air hitting the bull’s eye. “ HA! First bull’s eye of the year!” Stiles beamed.

 

“ I have taught you well young, padawan.” Stiles burst out laughing at the reference.

 

Stiles watched as Allison’s arrow sailed quickly through the air and landed right between his, splitting it in half. The wood from his arrow splinted off into pieces, falling to the ground in silent thuds. Allison turned to Stiles, her lips pulled into a grin, but that grin faltered when she saw his bow and arrow pointed towards her. Allison stood there in fear, her eyes wide and her hand posed to garb an arrow if needed. She knew Stiles wasn’t as competitive as Scott and was hoping it was a joke.

 

“ Stile-” Before she could finish the sentence Stiles shot his arrow over her head, she watched as the arrow landed straight into a wolfs side causing the creature to collapse and turn back into their human form.

 

“ Allison!” They whipped their heads around to the sound of Scotts voice.

 

Scott, Derek, and Laura where sprinting towards them with their eyes red and gold, fangs sprouting and claws out. Allison and Stiles met them half way, putting their bows on their backs. Scott looked over the both of them with worry written all over his face. Derek and Laura stayed back as they watched the rest of the wolfs pack come and take him away.

 

“ Scott we’re okay. Stiles got to him before I could.” She smiled half heartily as she squeezed Stiles shoulder as a thank you.

 

Stiles rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “ Hey, I learned from the best.”

 

“ You guys are lucky you caught him. I didn’t expect dweeb over here to be the one to rescue you.” Laura said to Allison as she let out a laugh.

 

“ Alright, we should head back to the mansion, we need our rest for tomorrow.” Derek grunted as he turned around to leave. 

 

“ Of course almighty Alpha!” Laura said jokingly as she threw her arms around Allison and Stiles winking at them. Scott just palmed his face and signed. It was going to be a long night.

: : : : 

When they got back to the mansion the rest of the pack was already there in their rooms they had designated as theirs for the night. Allison and Scott took off towards their room, which left Stiles, Laura, and Derek in the kitchen. Stiles took his bow and arrow off leaning it against the island in the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the stools and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples to rid himself of the headache that came on all of a sudden.

 

“ Hey, you okay?” He heard Laura ask as she took a spot next to Stiles. He opened his eyes to find Derek also sitting across from him with three mugs full of steaming hot coffee. Derek handed the mugs over to Laura and Stiles before taking a satisfying sip. Stiles sighed as he looked over to Laura with a half real smile plastered on his face.

 

“ I’m good, thanks.” He looked down into the coffee hoping Laura didn’t catch the tick in his heart.

 

“ Stiles.” She sighed as she looked over to her brother, motioning for him to join the conversation.

 

“ You know you can’t lie to us, Stiles.” Derek’s ears turned red as he spoke, he was really going to kill his sister later for this.

 

Stiles took another sip before looking up at the both of them, “ I got a headache after shooting that wolf down.”

 

“ What? Wasn’t that just a plain arrow you shot?” Derek asked, more intrigued as to why Stiles was feeling this way.

 

“ No, it wasn’t. I couldn’t do any damage to the thing if it was a plain arrow.” 

 

“ I’m confused.” Laura stated finishing off the last of her coffee.

 

“ I used some of my magic because we don’t practice with wolf’s bane laced arrows.”

 

“ Oh.” Laura and Derek said in unison, Stiles looked at them and burst out laughing.

 

“It’s hardly funny.” Derek said as he got up to collect the mugs and put them in the sink.

 

“ Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Sourwolf.” Laura was just glad that Stiles was being well Stiles. They knew hen something was up with him if he wasn’t cracking a joke or laughing.

 

“ You gonna be okay tomorrow?” Laura asked looking over to him worriedly.

 

“ I’ll be good, I got these way worse all the time when Deaton was teaching me. Besides, I want to fight too!” Stiles grinned, “ I’ll finally get to use the bow and arrow Allison got me.”

 

“ As long as you’ll be okay, Dweeb.” Laura got up and ruffled Stiles hair in affection. She walked over to Derek and planted a kiss to his cheek. “ Well, I’m going to hit the sack. Gotta be all rested up for tomorrow, Night kiddies!” Laura giggled as she made her way down the hall to her room.

 

“ You heading to bed too?” Derek asked as he took Stiles mug and placed it in the sink with the others.

 

Stiles got up from his spot on the stool and moved over to the sink to help Derek dry the mugs, “ Nah, kinda cant sleep ya know?”

 

“ Yeah. Want to um watch a movie after?” Derek asked keeping his eyes on the mugs and focusing on adding soap to the water.

 

“ Sure!” Derek let a small smile grace his lips as he finished with the last cup, he couldn’t see it but he could sense the warmth radiating from Stiles.

 

When they finished drying and putting the mugs away they both made it over to the couch leaving a good enough space between the two of them. Derek grabbed the remote and put on something that Stiles would be entertained with. It didn’t last long; Derek could smell the anxiety that replaced the warm happy feeling coming off of Stiles.

 

“ Derek?” Stiles voice was low but with his werewolf hearing he could heat it. He tuned his head to find Stiles looking at him nervously.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“ You think we’ll be okay tomorrow?” Stiles rubbed the heels of his hands on his jeans in a nervous gesture.

 

“ We made it through years back, Stiles. I’m sure another pack of wolves is nothing to worry about.” He turned his attention back to the screen, the scene in the avengers where the hulk tosses Loki back and forth muttering ‘ puny human’ is on the screen. He was waiting for Stiles to laugh, full on head thrown back and stomach holding laugh but nothing left those lips.

 

“ Derek? Can I…” Stiles tried to finish his sentence as he pinched the skin of his wrist nervously.

 

“ Can you what?” Derek asked not taking his eyes off the screen; he could clearly smell the arousal leaking off from Stiles.

 

“ Try something?” Please don’t be mad at me. It’s just I feel like something is going to happen to me tomorrow and now is my chance.” Now Derek took his eyes off the screen and nodded. 

 

“ Now is your chance for what, Stiles.” It was soft and low but Stiles was so close to his face that he could hear it.

 

“ This.” Stiles cupped both sides of Derek’s cheeks as he bent down to place a kiss to his lips.

 

The kiss was gentle and sweet, Stiles rubbing circles with his thumbs along Derek’s stubble jaw. His thumbs started to tingle from the rough sensation of his stubble but Stiles didn’t care, he kissed Derek like it was going to be the last time he was ever going to see him. Derek moved one of his hands to cup the side of Stiles neck as he pulled him into his lap leaning forward to deepen the kiss. There was no lust just affection in the way their mouths slotted perfectly together, like they were missing pieces to a puzzle. Stiles pulled away first, Derek nipping at his lips before he pulled back. They sat there, the movie forgotten as it played in the background, leaning their foreheads together and staring into each other’s eyes. 

 

“ That was…” Stiles couldn’t even finish his sentence Derek was here in front of him his walls crashing down and letting him in.

 

“ Amazing.” Derek smirked as he finished the sentence for him, knowing that Derek meant it as well.

 

Stiles climbed off of Derek’s lap and settled in closer to him, Derek arms coming around his shoulders to pull him close as Stiles leaned his head on Derek’s shoulders. He could hear Derek’s heart beating at a quick pace and that alone brought a smile to Stiles lips.

 

He looked up at Derek, the smile fading away as he remembers tomorrow, “ Just don’t die on me tomorrow.” His whisper.

 

“ I should be saying that to you. Puny human.” Stiles let out a real laugh for the first time that night. 

 

“ Did you, Derek Hale just make a joke?” Stiles said between laughs.

 

“ So what if I did?” The tips of Derek’s ears, turning red as Stiles continued to laugh.  
\

“ Yeah, you most definitely can’t die on me now.” Stiles laughs died down as he turned his face into Derek’s neck, planting a quick kiss to the skin there.

 

“ I won’t. It’s a promise.” Derek whispered.

: : : : 

Stiles woke up to the sound of voices in the kitchen; one was female and the other male. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He slept great thanks to Derek last night, he didn’t move from his spot under Stiles the whole night until this morning. He swings his legs over the couch and looked over the back to find Scott and Allison on a Skype call with their kids. He can hear them making raspberry noises and giggling little baby laughs. Stiles stood up and it was in that moment that Derek walked through the front door shirtless, coming back from a morning run. Stiles face turned beat red, as he looked the other way.

 

“ I’m just going to um…take a shower.” Stiles quickly grabbed his bag and took off down the hall to the bathroom shutting the door behind him and locking it.

 

“ Fuck.” 

 

“ What was that all about?” Allison asked Derek as he opened the frig door to grab a water. Scott stepped out of the room to continue the Skype call with his babies.

 

“ Nothing.” Derek mumbled.

 

“ There was hell of a lot of nothing.” Allison folded her arms across her chest and stared at Derek until finally he gave in. She had that certain way of getting people to talk.

 

“ Fine. Stuffs happened.” Derek said not wanting to go into full detail about it.

 

“ You guys had sex.” Laura stated as she walked into the kitchen in only one of Derek’s T-shirts and her underwear.

 

“ No we didn’t, and can you please put some pants on!” Derek groaned as he slapped his hands over his eyes in annoyance.

 

“ Nah, I think I’m good.” Laura said as she took a sip of orange juice right out of the carton. 

 

“ Whatever.” Derek muttered, making a move to get away from them pestering him.

 

“ C’mon Derek, just tell us.” Allison begged as she gave him her cutest doggy pout.

 

“ We kissed, okay!” Derek threw his hands up in the air in frustrated ash he disappeared down the hall.

 

It was near late afternoon when everybody was gearing up and ready to head out into the woods to deal with a non-familiar wolf pack in the area. Erica had to stay behind obviously due to her being pregnant and all so Derek stationed Cora and Boyd to stay watch outside of the house if anything was to happened.

 

“ But Der, I want to fight!” Cora whined as she sat on the front steps of the mansion.

 

“ I’m sorry Cora, but you and Boyd need to watch out for Erica, She’s very vulnerable right now and needy.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest making sure his younger sister understood.

 

“ Hey I heard that dick face! “ Erica called from inside the house and Derek just chuckled.

 

“ Fine.” Cora exaggerated on the word. Derek kissed the top of his little sister’s head and joined the rest of the pack as they made their way into the woods.

 

They were walking when Derek looked over to Stiles who was making sure his arrows strap was tight, and his mountain ash vials along with his laced wolfs bane hand gun was strapped on tightly. The thing was he didn’t stop; he kept checking them until Derek walked over to him and grabbed his hand, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

 

“ Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.” Stiles confessed not taking his hand away from Derek’s.

 

“ Understandable.” Derek said but he dropped Stiles hand as he heard leaves crunching under someone’s feet and the air just smelt off.

 

A woman who looked to be in her late twenties walked out form behind a tree, she wasn’t any ordinary person, no. Stiles noticed it first, the power that was pulsing through her veins. She was barely wearing anything, her body covered in leaves and vines wrapping around her frame flawlessly. Her hair was long and brown in messy waves as it almost touched the earth’s floor. It was decorated with leaves of every color and a fall leaf crown was placed perfectly around her head. Her eyes though were the most striking of all, they were a light green mixed with a light blue color. Her lips were thin lines of pink, reminding Stiles of pink roses. When her eyes landed on him those perfectly shaped lips turned up into a beautiful smile.

 

“ She’s definitely not a werewolf.” Stiles muttered, the rest of the pack nodding their heads in agreement with him.

 

It all happened so fast that her hands were placed in the air; werewolves came out of nowhere attacking their pack. Stiles and Allison nodded as they both slipped away behind the trees. Stiles took his eyes off of her for one split second and there she was in his line of sight. Her eyes changed to all white and she starred into Stiles eyes as he brought his bow and arrow up to shoot her straight in the head but as her hands rose and she muttered a few words in a foreign language, Stiles found he couldn’t move his body freely anymore. Allison was busy fighting off a werewolf to notice Stiles in his predicament.

 

“ What do you want? If it’s our Alpha we wont stop fighting until you’re dead! ” Stiles spat at her, she ran a long nail across the skin on Stiles cheek, nicking him a little as blood leaked from the scrape.

 

“ My dear sweet Stiles, it is your power that I want. Not your precious mate.” She grinned wickedly at the surprised look on his face.

 

“ What?” Stiles asked, his eyebrow knitting in confusion.

 

“ Oh, sweetie. He didn’t tell you? Well I guess he’ll have to live with the pain of his dead mate.” The witch brought her long nailed hand up and slashed Stiles across the shoulder.

 

“ You Bitch!” Stiles hissed through the pain, he still couldn’t move his body as he was still under her spell.

 

The witch laughed manically as she brought her face close to Stiles, “ I’m going to enjoy finishing you off.” She whispered in Stiles ear, her warm breath forming goose bumps on Stiles neck as she sunk her nails deep into his side, the pain was excruciating enough to drop the spell from Stiles body as he slumped against a tree.

 

“ You can… have me, but I swear… you hurt them I’ll come back and haunt your ass.” Stiles said between pained breaths. Now that he was free of her spell he wrapped his hands around the handgun that was on his belt out of her view.

 

“ Aw, sacrificing yourself for your pack? Aren’t you the sweetest? I’m going to suck you dry of your power and when that’s gone I’m going to fest on your soul.” She grinned and bent down, just inches away from Stiles lips. She noticed the gun and hit it out of Stiles hand, landing with a plop on the ground.

 

Stiles went to his last resort and bent down as he clenched his teeth hard around the skin of her neck and pulled spiting her flesh out of his mouth, blood squirting in his face but he didn’t care, it wasn’t the first time. He just ripped a witches throat out with his teeth. He watched as the witch’s body fell with a thud to the ground, her hands trying to keep the blood from squirting out between her fingers but it was too late. Her body suddenly stopped moving and her hands fell away from her neck leaving the rest of the blood to spill, staining the woods floor. He watched as her once all white eyes faded back to her lifeless green and blue ones. He kicked her legs to be sure she was completely dead and fell back against the tree as he let out a sigh.

 

The fighting behind him stopped, he could sense it with his magic. There was confusion as the wolves looked over to Stiles pack and finally to one another. Derek and the rest stood back on defense until one of them put there hands up in surrender. Stiles sighed, it was over and the witch was dead, lying on the ground looking up at him with her lifeless eyes. He heard running to his left and tuned to see Allison sliding to a halt on the ground beside him.

 

“ Fuck, Stiles.” She whispered as she looked over his pale and bloodied frame. She went right to work as she started ripping her clothes and tying the cloth to his shoulder. 

 

“ I’m okay…Alli.” Stiles said hissing in pain.

 

“ You’re not!” She yelled in frustration and fear, in fear of losing one of her best friends.

 

Stiles heard other footsteps and felt a big hand sprawl right below the gash on his side. He moved his head to find Derek, black veins crawling up his arm as he took Stiles pain away, “ You’re a fucking idiot.” Derek whispered holding back a sob.

 

“ Hey,” Stiles reached up a shaking hand cupping Derek’s cheek, he nuzzled into Stiles touch. “ I’m your idiot.” 

 

Allison finished patching up the huge gash; it was good for now stopping the blood for seeping through Stiles shirt. “ He needs Stitches bad on his side. His shoulder one isn’t too bad. Scott can you call your mom and have her meet us at Stiles apartment?” Scott nodded and whipped his cell phone out calling his mother.

 

Stiles felt his eyelids getting heavy as Derek reached down carefully to pick him up, “ hey Derek?” 

 

“ What?” He looked down at him with a pained expression.

 

“ I killed the witch. With my teeth.” He grinned, Derek couldn’t bring himself to laugh as watched Stiles eyes roll in the back of his head and the faint beating of his heart slowly stopping.

: : : :

 

It’s been three days since the fight with the witch, Stiles just made it as Melissa checked the deep gash in his side saying he was a lucky kid that she just missed his vital organs. He was ordered to bed rest for a week and no strenuous activity until the wound completely heals. He was home in his apartment, John and Jessie, his niece and nephew in his arms. He smiled down at the two babies and kissed each of the tops of their heads before Scott and Allison took them off his lap.

 

“ It’s good to see you looking well, Stiles.” Allison smiled as her daughter giggled and clapped her hands together.

 

“ You gave us a scare, dude.” Scott mentioned as he gave john an Eskimo kiss.

 

“ Sorry, I mean I was badass though, ripping a witches throat out with my teeth!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in his seat on the couch.

 

“ Still gross dude.” Scott groaned.

 

There was a knock at the door and Scott got up ushering Allison and the kids along with him. "Well that’s our queue; we’ll be back to check up on you again Stiles. Bye!” Scott said as he gave him a gentle hug along with Allison.

 

They opened the door, saying their goodbyes and letting Derek in. He slipped passed them, closed the door and made his way over to the couch. He sat down next to Stiles moving to intertwine their fingers together. He smiled as Stiles squeezed his hand in greeting. 

 

“ How you feeling?” Derek moved so that they could lie down on the couch, Stiles on top with his head on Derek’s chest.

 

“ I feel better than the day before today.” Derek kissed the top of Stiles head and ran his hand through Stiles hair.

 

“ Don’t you ever scare me again like that.” Stiles face got red as Derek said ‘me’; he moved to look up into Derek’s eyes, moving his hand to caress a stubble cheek. Derek’s hand shot out and stopped it as he move their hands to the side not letting go of them.

 

“ I wont, I’m sorry but she wanted me, Derek. I knew the only way to kill her was to draw her in closer.” 

 

“ Still, you could’ve died right there that night, Stiles. If Allison wasn’t…” He stopped himself closed his eyes and took a small deep breath and opened them back up to stare back into Stiles whiskey colored eyes.

 

“ The thing is Allison was there, the witch was killed, and I’m fine. So lets put it in the past and live now, in the present.” Stiles bent his head to kiss Derek’s clavicle.

 

“ Fine.” Derek couldn’t ignore the way Stiles lips felt pressed against his skin, he tipped Stiles face up to meet his lips in a quick chaste kiss.

 

“ Oh, the witch had mention something along the lines that I was your mate?” Derek’s body stiffened beneath Stiles as he thought he’d never hear those words slip through stiles lips, “ Is it true? Am I your um, mate?”

 

“ I was going to tell you sooner than later, but I guess she bet me to it.”

 

“ You know I’m more than okay with being your mate. I was hoping that i’d get stuck with your grumpy ass.” Stiles smirked as he saw Derek’s brows knit together.

 

“ I’m not grumpy.” Derek protested.

 

“ Okay but you’re my Alpha.” 

 

“ I’m your Alpha.” Derek said as he smiled against Stiles lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if someone knows how to put paragraph breaks/borders in please let me know how down in the comments. I made one but can't figure out how to do it. Thank you!


End file.
